divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Gemstone Gardeners
Creations of Azura made during the age of creation to spread the jungle made by Phystene beyond the limits of its starting island in the The Eye of Desolation. Each sub species has a special role in their assigned task, and they work together to complete it and to remain safe, forming large rainbow flocks to do so. Abilities They have minor wind manipulation powers to assist their flight, making them swifter, more agile and easing the burden of long distance flights as the winds push them along. They also have tiny light auras like Azura’s that make them softly glow their respective colors, make it seem like day in areas around them as they illuminate a small area round them with the unidirectional light of the Blue. This will nourish nearby plants even in the darkest of weathers and lets the birds bedazzle would be attackers. They are also capable of singing and speaking in the same manner as regular parrots do. They will also follow the directive's of Azura's songs and may be able to be manipulated by other singers. Sub species there are four Gardener species that all work together to spread the forests with each fulfilling a specialized role. Ruby Parakeet smallest of the bunch, parakeets are primarily pollinators and the caretakers of the plants that have already grown. They are mostly cyan but have a crimson chest and a special tongue for licking up nectar from flowers. Amber Macaw A resplendent bird with a strong beak who are blue on top and a yellow underneath. they eat fruits, nuts and so on together their seeds and then deposit them in new lands. Emerald Kea Bulkiest of the bunch, Keas are green all over except for flashes of pink found on the underside of its wings and their beak and talons are razor sharp. They eat pests that threaten new growths and protect their kin with hit and run tactics. Onyx Cockatoo The last bird to be added, it has dark feathers that seems almost metallic texture within which glistens a deep purple, a Mohawk and a beak that was a blunt as a hammer. While the other three birds' base materials were a pair of Azura's feathers, the Cockatoo was made from a single feather and a shard of Orvium. The birds have trace amounts of the metal in dust form interlaced within their feathers which grant's their glowing aura the power of desolation which they use to break down stone into fertile dirt. Blood Cockatoo A breed of Onyx Cockatoos native to Dragon's Foot. They were created with a blessing from the blood god Kirron after seeing a less confident onyx cockatoo lament at its dull feathers and songKirron blesses some onyx cockatoos, creating blood cockatoos - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4857851. Blood Cockatoos are more brash, noisy, and stronger than conventional Onyx Cockatoos, and they use this as something of an alternative to colourful songs and plumage. Male Blood Cockatoos even like to drum against tree boughs, perhaps like Kirron drums in their hearts. The physical differences between Onyx and Blood Cockatoos are subtle except for the Blood Cockatoo's bright red cheeks. References Category:Life